


【Tony中心/虫铁】Plans Always Fall Behind Changes

by moyuyu1006



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyuyu1006/pseuds/moyuyu1006
Summary: #Tony中心治愈向，虫铁。#平安夜，Tony变小。#十分OOC以及难以避免的烂尾。#Merry Christmas Eve and Merry Christmas！





	【Tony中心/虫铁】Plans Always Fall Behind Changes

他的拳头攥紧，手心里那张被翻来覆去揉得皱皱巴巴的纸片被汗水打湿，晕开了之上密密麻麻的文字。天色微明，空气里还带着水露的潮气，Peter站在纽约寂静的清晨里，仰起头盯了一会那形状奇怪的大厦顶端那个字母“A”，在鼓起勇气继续前进之前，最后一次给自己打气。

Peter Parker，你可以的。他对着反光的玻璃，给自己做了一个“OK”的口型。

就这么走进去，记得面带微笑，步伐不要太急……嗨，电梯在那边……按楼层的手没有颤抖，好样的，Peter。

电子屏上的数字以某个频率跳动着，空无一人的狭小空间里，Peter能听到自己心脏砰砰跳动的声音。他能感觉到心底的那点紧张跟焦灼一点点放大，而与此同时增长的，还有早已酝酿了太久的期待和雀跃。

随着叮得一声轻响，上升的机厢平稳地停滞在半空中，而踏出电梯门的人那颗悬了好几天的心却依然七上八下地没有着落，Peter比了一个“嘘”的手势截断了Friday试图跟他打招呼的行为，刻意压低声音小声地跟AI试探情报：“Mr.Stark应该还没醒？”

机敏的电子管家似乎是迟疑了一瞬，才开口回答他——并且如他所愿地，配合地降低了音量：“事实上，Boss刚醒，并且，情绪有些不太……”

Peter听到了不远处传来了奔跑时的脚步声，一个小小的身影从拐角处冒出来，刹车不及地撞到了他身上。

“稳定。”在Peter手忙脚乱地圈住那个小家伙以免他被自己撞个人仰马翻的同时，Friday补完了剩下的话。

 

“Tony——”

“别说，”年龄减了不少气势却丝毫不减的Tony Stark睁着那双深棕色的大眼睛，有些奶气的声音让他的话语听起来毫无威慑力，“我不想在平安夜跟你吵架。”

Rhodey一脸不赞同地从沙发上看过来，身边的小豆丁不甘示弱地望回去，却不着痕迹地朝身旁的Peter身后躲了躲，Peter感受到拽在自己衣角的力度，低下头俯视正致力于和另一个人用眼神打架的小豆丁长长的睫毛和鼓着的脸颊，不知道自己此时是该笑还是该哭。

为了他跟他的Mr.Stark正式成为恋人后的第一个平安夜，他精心策划了许久，清单上详细地写着每一条计划——包括那些少儿不宜但是令人心醉神迷的部分——但显然，现在已经完全泡汤了。

他在内心叹了口气，蹲下身平视他的Mr.S……不，Little Stark那张稚嫩的脸蛋，才在眼神战争中赢了一局的Tony把目光转向他，方才还“凶巴巴”的眼神一下就变得可怜兮兮起来。

Peter从善如流地换上更加无辜委屈的眼神，沉默地盯着他。

僵持了十几秒后，Tony撇撇嘴，败下阵来，他抬起一只肉乎乎的小手捂住眼睛，很沉重地叹了口气——尽管以他现在的年龄来说，这有些故作深沉了：“我很抱歉，Peter。”

“我为今天期待了很久。”Peter继续委屈地盯着他，撒娇的语气比面前人还更像个孩子。

“我知道，我也……”Tony像想起什么似的猛地停住，不自在地别过脸，装模作样地咳嗽了一声，“总之，只是个实验出了点小问题，我会想办法的。”

Peter努力绷住表情让自己不露出笑容，继续无辜地眨巴着眼睛：“那么，说好的平安夜派对也没了？”

面前的小号Tony咬着嘴唇挣扎了一会，从鼻子里（自以为）轻蔑地哼了一声，扬着脑袋说：“当然有，Tony Stark无所不能。”

 

“我不要！”攥紧自己身上宽大的T恤的领口，Tony又向后退了一步，看着一步步逼近自己的金发美人，表情堪称惊恐。

“Tony，听话，”Pepper长腿一跨伸出一只手把撒腿要跑的小豆丁拽回来按在沙发上，另一只手把那件缀着毛绒白边的圣诞小袄按在他身边，声音跟表情一样温柔，“否则，你知道后果的。”

当Peter提着一大兜零食跟在轻松地搬着硕大圣诞树的Vision身后走进大厅时，就看到Pepper扯着不情不愿的Tony来迎接他们——显然，Pepper只是迫不及待地想要展示她的杰作。

被拽着条胳膊的小豆丁扭动着挣扎了两下，Pepper甫一松手，就看到他蹿了出去，在Vision有些飘忽不定的眼神里飞快地跑到了Peter背后，把自己套着迷你圣诞老人装的身子藏了个严严实实。

把自己通红的脸埋在Peter衣服里，Tony觉得自己今天把这辈子的人都丢尽了。

Peter把手提袋放在地上，转过身蹲下去看着他，眼角含笑地摆正他脑袋上歪歪扭扭的圣诞帽子，把他小小的身子裹进怀里给了他一个安抚的拥抱：“别担心，我会陪着你的。”

 

“我该为此后悔的，”又挂好了一个圣诞装饰的Happy跳下梯子，走过来从穿着圣诞老人装的Peter捧在手里的盒子里拿了一个甜甜圈叼在嘴里，“如果所谓的派对意味着要打一天的苦工。”

“你有权利后悔，但你别无选择，”坐在Peter怀里同样穿着圣诞老人装还带着圣诞帽的Tony小幅度地踢着腿，“别忘了，你是我的人。”

“Boss，如果我没搞错的话，”被他噎了一下的Happy有些吃惊地看着他，“你现在只有五岁而已？”

“只是身体变小了而已，”Tony捧着他的甜甜圈小口小口地啃着——他才不想让自己吃得满脸都是糖霜，那太丢人了——漫不经心道，“顺便一提，我五岁时候的智商大概已经比你现在高了。”

Happy把剩下的面包圈整个塞进嘴里，犹豫着要不要趁Tony着迷于食物而疏于防备的时候捏他的脸，却被笑眯眯的Peter用另一个递过来的甜甜圈给塞满了掌心。

Tony含糊不清地嘀咕着“嗨Pete别把那个给他那是我的”，却没做出什么实质行动来阻拦。

Happy怔了一瞬，接过甜甜圈咬了一口，就又认命地转过身去走向梯子，他愤愤地叹了口气：“我本来不想说的，但是你们俩看起来就像一对俄罗斯套娃，蠢透了的那种。”

 

“Mr.Stark？”

被叫到名字，仰头看着面前那棵于他而言可称为巨塔的圣诞树的Tony把视线转向飘在半空中的Vision，他习惯性地半眯了眼睛，挑了眉：“嗯？”

Vision降低高度让自己落在地面上，蹲下身将手伸到Tony面前，张开的掌间有一颗明亮的星星装饰。

“最后一个，”Vision紫红色的脸上依旧无甚表情，“Mr.Stark要自己来吗？”

“如果你能变成个几米高的板凳的话？”

Vision看向他，有些困惑地歪了歪头：“我听不懂笑话，Mr.Stark。”

“好吧，”Tony撇撇嘴，“你抱我上去。”

“Tony——”

搞定火鸡跑出来喊那两人去吃饭的Peter一抬头，就看到Tony刚把最后那颗闪亮的星星挂上圣诞树的最顶端。他闻声低下头去看Peter，勾起唇角冲他露出一个笑，那双晶亮纯澈的眸子正映出他的倒影。

Merry Christmas Eve，Peter。他用口型这么说。

Peter听到自己心头一动的声音。

有什么在他生命里咯咯吱吱地转动着，直到扣成了完整的圆环。

 

第二天清晨，Tony打开房门，正撞上在他卧室前踌躇着要不要敲门的Peter。

“你那是什么眼神，Underoos，”Tony随手裹了裹身上宽松的睡袍，有些揶揄地看着他，“别告诉我你不希望我变回来？”

“老实说，有点可惜，”Peter凑过去抱紧他，半真半假道，“我昨晚好不容易才刚找到一只尺寸合适的袜子。”

“而我是你的礼物，”Tony迎上他贴过来的唇，眨着眼睛微笑起来，“我知道。”

 

【完】


End file.
